The invention generally relates to a computing device and, more particularly, to a computing device for performing functions of multi-touch finger gesture through a touch pen.
A touch panel, via which a user may input messages or instructions by a touch pen or his/her fingers without the aid of a keyboard, has provided a friendly user interface. Furthermore, thanks to the absence of the keyboard, a computing device with such a touch panel may have a more compact size and enhanced portability. With the advantages of portability and friendly user interface, such computing devices, for example, smart phone, tablet computer and personal digital assistant (PDA) have become main stream in the information technology (IT) product market. When operating such computing devices, the user must use at least two fingers to perform most of the functions (i.e. functions of multi-touch finger gesture) such as zooming-in or zooming-out pictures on the touch panel. However, if the user tends to perform traditional functions (i.e., functions of single-touch), he/she has to use a traditional touch pen instead of a single finger, that may cause great inconvenience.
It is therefore desirable to have a computing device with a touch panel that is able to use a traditional touch pen to perform both functions of single-touch and functions of multi-touch finger gesture.